I Miss You
by PandoraCMN
Summary: I got bored...involves smut so...fair warning.


**(A/N: Based solely on an RP where MoJo makes up, I've tried to tamper as little as possible, until the smut comes into play, then that's just where I start having to write it all…so…let's get on with this. Oh, also, never leave me with a laptop after a smutty-ish RP.)**

Joanne stripped down to her skivvies, unlocked her door, and laid down on her couch and waited for the brunette to walk in and take her. Joanne missed a lot of things about Maureen, but the one thing she never got over was the sex. She was addicted to Maureen's body. How she tasted, smelled, looked; it all drove her crazy. She'd do whatever it took to get that back in her life. Maureen stepped out of the elevator, the place had grew less familiar to her, having not been there in ages, luckily she remembered Joanne's apartment number, she walked to the door in her high heels, leather pants, and tight tank top. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in!" Joanne called. Her voice started to shake after realizing that she might get to see her honeybear sober.

Maureen smiled and opened the door, walking inside and shutting it behind her; she looked around for Joanne, wondering why the door was unlocked in the first place.

"Maureen?" Joanne said sensually. It was dark except for the streetlights, so Maureen probably couldn't see much.

Maureen turned to the voice, seeing Joanne on the couch, her eyes widened, "You're drunk…"

"No baby," she said as she got up, "sober." Joanne slid her hands around Maureen's leather clad waist and bit her lip. "Remember when you used to whimper when I touched you like this?"

Maureen closed her eyes at Joanne's touch. Smiling as she played with the other girl's hair, blushing at her question, "Uh-huh…"

"I miss those sounds Maureen." she whispered into the girl's ear. Joanne's eyes had adjusted and saw the blush on Maureen's face. Joanne started giving her soft pecks on the neck. "I miss you."

Maureen whimpered and let out a soft moan as Joanne kissed her neck, she tangled her fingers in the girl's hair, trying not to get distracted as she listened to her, "…I miss you too."

Joanne's hands slid down as she teased Maureen's waistband. She traced the outline of Maureen's zipper and bit softly on her neck. "How much do you miss me?"

Maureen smiled, biting her lip as Joanne teased her. She pulled Joanne's face to hers and kissed her lightly on the lips, keeping their lips a few inches apart as she answered, "So much…I'll be your slave."

Joanne pulled away from Maureen's sweet lips, took her hand and guided her to her bedroom. Jo locked the door behind them and immediately started to tear at Maureen's clothes. "You remember this place? All the fun we had here?"

Maureen smiled at how forceful Joanne was being, meeting her eyes as she spoke, quickly dropping eye contact as she watched where Jo's hands traveled, she nodded, running her hand from Jo's hair to the back of her neck, "I do."

"Remember those naked cuddles and those drunken times we made love?" Joanne said as she stripped Maureen of her clothes leaving her in nothing but her black lingerie. She pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her waist. "You missed these soft hands?"

Maureen had never seen Joanne so demanding before; she didn't know how to feel about it; although right now all that mattered to her was that she was there with her, and how she had missed that before. She smiled and nodded, giggling at her, "Yeah."

Joanne slid her hand into Maureen's black lace panties. Maureen whimpered as Joanne teased her. "You want me, Maureen? Tell me you want me."

Maureen bit her lip, trying to keep from moaning, "Yes, I want you so bad."

Joanne kissed Maureen's lips, rubbing her center making the brunette moan through the kiss. Joanne smiled as Maureen started to grope her breasts, making her have to suppress a moan. Joanne removed her hand, straddling Maureen's leg and grinding with her as their tongues battled, Joanne letting Maureen's win. Joanne broke the kiss, leaving pecks down Maureen's body to her center, quickly discarding her underwear.

Before she did anything Joanne locked eyes with Maureen, "Watch."

Maureen blushed bright red, tossing her head back, "You're _so _drunk right now."

Joanne teasingly kissed her thighs until regaining eye contact, finally tasting her for the first time in ages; it was bliss, something Joanne had missed very much. Maureen kept eye contact like told, tangling her fingers in Joanne's hair again as she rocked her hips in rhythm with Jo's tongue, every now and then Joanne slipped it inside of her, making her moan loudly. Maureen pushed Joanne away and traded positions with her, tearing off her underwear and discarding it like Joanne had done with hers. She played with Joanne's center, teasing her, Joanne arched her hips pleadingly. Maureen granted her wish, massaging her clit with her tongue, sliding two fingers inside of her, thrusting. Joanne arched her hips in pleasure, gripping the sheets as she let a moan escape.

Joanne pulled Maureen up, leaning back on her arms as Maureen hovered over her, Jo kissing her heavily. Maureen straddled her leg and they started grinding again; Maureen broke from the kiss, both of them gasping for breath as they watched their hips thrusting in a rhythm together.

Maureen let her head fall into the crook of Joanne's neck as they watched the actions; she closed her eyes, suppressing a moan she gripped Joanne's hair tightly, making sure not to hurt her, before climaxing, "Uh! Jo!"

Joanne closed her eyes and threw her head back, quickly following Maureen's climax from feeling the brunette let go, she let out a soft, quiet moan; she smiled and tried not to laugh as she heard Maureen moan, quickly covering her mouth, she loved to hear the girl moan but she remembered how loud she'd always been and couldn't risk the chance, "Shh, baby, you'll wake my neighbors."

Joanne laid back on the pillows, Maureen laying on top of her, cuddling up in her arms, it made Joanne smile. Once their breathing went back to normal, Maureen placed a light kiss on Joanne's neck, "So…does this mean you forgive me?"

Joanne chuckled and shook her head at the inappropriate timing of the question. She pulled Maureen's lips to hers, pecking them before giving her a nod, making the brunette smile and cuddle back into her arms.


End file.
